


Running to safeness(FemBarry/Hal)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [26]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parent Rudolph West, Child Abuse, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Female Barry Allen, Hurt Wally West, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West is Kid Flash, Worried Hal Jordan, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Wally West his mother Bethany Allen and father Rudolph West. With Wally having dealt with his father's wrathful nature for too long. Runs to his father figure who truly cares about him
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Wally West
Series: DC Rule 63 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 29





	Running to safeness(FemBarry/Hal)

Hal's P. O. V 

I've been dating Bethany Allen aka Flash for 4 year's. She has a son Wally West aka Kidflash. I used to think I'd always be a lady's man, never ever settle down. Then Bethany ran into my life. She was my light, my love and her son, he's such a good kid. His dad Rudolph West always had a bad feeling about him. I also thought I'd never wanted kid's but somehow Bethany changed me for the better. I'm happy. I'm just waiting for her to tell me she's pregnant and we just, we'll figure it out. Back from patrol late in the night, after I talked to Beth on the phone. I walked inside stretching and yawning. Changing from my lantern suit to my regular clothes. I used my ring grabbing a leftover box of pizza from the fridge and placing it on the counter. I heard my phone and looked, Wally? At this hour? Shouldn't he be asleep or probably eating. Damn I hope he's OK! I quickly answered and didn't hear him say anything 

"Kid, you alright?" 

-"H-Hal?" his voice stuttering and he sounds scared, my heart drops 

"yeah, Wally it's me are you okay" 

-"I guess" 

"hey you don't sound your usual upbeat and happy self. Are you sure you're good kid?"

-"Y-yeah, no c-can w-we talk I'm sorry I'm bothering you"

Ok don't freak out, Hal he's breathing and talking that's good. Wally is worrying about bothering me. He's so much like his mom 

"hey you're not bothering me I'm back from patrol. Just eating pizza if you want to run over"

I hear the door knocking. I opened the door seeing Wally wearing his jeans, shoe's, t-shirt and jacket. His eye's swelling, face looking down and he looks like he's really upset. 

"come on in, Kid" 

He ran in grabbing a piece of pizza eating as if he hadn't eaten in hours and sitting on the three seat couch. He put his knees up and held his left arm with his other hand 

"I M-might have lied to you when you saw my bruise" his voice breaking 

I'm going to fucking kill, Rudolph!! He needs Beth, she could give him better comfort and advice than I ever could 

"do you want me to get your mom"

"no! No I don't want her to worry about me right now. I just -" he took a deep breath "I wanted someone I could trust to talk to"

I nodded "ok" I sat down next to him with a little distance not wanting to freak him out 

Wally wouldn't look at me "my dad-Rudolph has a drinking problem and well just say he isn't very forgiving" he stuttered "I should've just kept my smart ass mouth shut, but I didn't" he sniffed "..I really am a idiot" he mumbled 

"Wally, look listen to me" he looked at me with tears, making my heart drop. I took a deep breath "you're a fifteen year old kid it's normal for you to rebel. That doesn't give him the right to hurt you" 

He sighs "it was verbal at first.. Then it got worse. Sometimes it was, worse than others when I did something wrong or nothing at all. Like leave the dishes dirty or anything. He always somehow found fault in me" he started shaking fast, using his super-speed

"Wally, hey it's OK you're safe it's alright kid" please stop shaking like that kid. Wally stopped shaking I took a breath of relief 

He crossed his arm's as his shoulders slouch and he looks at the floor "look I'm fine I just had to get away for just a moment" 

He ran grabbing another piece of pizza and ran back in exact spot he was prior 

"hey, I get it your always welcome here kiddo. Why don't you stay the night here well hang out and talk if you want to" 

He stopped eating swallowing his food and looked at me in disbelief "what?" 

"the couch is a futon you can hang out with me tonight, it'll be a guy's night" 

"are you gonna tell my mom" 

"that's between you and her I'll let you tell her"

"thanks, Hal" 

"sure thing" I cleared my throat "so let's get your bed ready" 

"Hal, I need to go back to my dad's house" 

"Wally, you can't go back to that toxicity just take a break. I don't want to have to go to bed worrying about you. So think about it like this your doing me a favor by staying here" 

Wally sighed and nodded as he ate the last of the pizza. Honestly I don't want to know when the last time he ate was. I used my lantern ring grabbing a blanket Bethany got me and a extra pillow. Wally and I stood as I used my ring to move the couch cushions and open the futon. I laid the pillow and blanket on the bed. Wally ran taking his jacket and shoe's off. He got under the covers and laid his head on the pillow. I hear his phone vibrate. He looks taking a small breath 

"it's mom, she's asking if I'm doing OK" he says in a quavering voice I see him typing fast

I sat on my chair by the couch looking at Wally. He turned his phone off sniffing. I look out the window worrying about Wally. He will ever be under Rudolph's care. So long as I'm around I'm going to protect him 

"it's kinda nice for a change" I look at him unsure of what he means "not lying to my mom when she asks me" 

I took a deep breath as my heart dropped yet again. He shut his eye's and took a deep breath. I recline in my chair and try to sleep. That morning I open my eye's seeing Wally still asleep. Good, I order breakfast delivery buying a lot. Wally, yawned stretching 

"best sleep I've had in a long time" 

"good ordered breakfast it'll be here soon" 

"Hal, I appreciate you doing all this for me but I have to go back to my dad's" 

"no you don't" 

"yes I do" 

"Wally, do you want to go back" he turned his head looking away from me "I think we both know the answer to that question" 

I hear the door knocking I sighed and opened seeing the delivery man.

Wally's P. O. V

I shouldn't be here. Hal is not my dad, damn I wish he was. I watched Hal shut the door and hold the bag's. I really want mom right now. I want her to tell me everything is going to be OK. I want her to tell me I never have to go back. Hal sat the food on the futon. I should've not come here. 

"Wally, hey kid look at me" I look at Hal as my eye's swell "listen to me, you don't deserve to have to go to a place where you have to to be in constant fear. It's not good for you, ok. I am not going to let you go somewhere where you're not safe" 

"I go on patrol and it's not always safe" I snapped back my tone bitter 

"you know what I mean, Wally home is supposed to somewhere you feel safe and relaxed. Your mom loves you.. So do I" I looked at him unbelieving what he's saying "now I'm not trying to replace your dad unless that's what you want, Wally. I care about you kid" 

I broke down crying and crouched up, lowering my head down. This is so humiliating. Hal walked to me and touched my head. I hugged Hal crying he rubbed my head wrapping his arm's around. For the first time in a long time I feel safe and I know I'm going to be OK 

"it's gonna be OK, Kid you're gonna be alright I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! If I need any improvements please let me know!


End file.
